


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Threesome, heat - Freeform, neko!twins, these three are so cute, yeah I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have their first heat</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I imagine the twins the way they looked in Haruhi in Wonderland but with the fur the same color as their hair.

“ _Kyoya-senpai!_ Would you clean up after your damn cats?!” Haruhi snapped, downright fed up with the twins that had been knocking over any possible piece of furniture they could, rubbing against them or launching between them as eagerly as they pleased. Not to mention the damn things were constantly shedding.

 

Kyoya sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. “Hikaru! Kaoru! Calm down!”

 

“Nope nope nope nope nope!” Hikaru shouted, jumping on to the desk beside Kyoya's laptop.

 

“Too excited!” Kaoru added, jumping up behind his brother. Kyoya stared at them for a long moment before leveling a stern look at Honey.

 

“...You gave them catnip again, didn't you?” Honey blushed.

 

“I'm sorry Kyo-chan, they offered me cake and they were so cute!” The doors swung open smoothly before Kyoya could reply, and the twins were instantly fawning over the new people, rubbing against their legs as they rested in their awkward crouches. Knees bent and palms on the floor, they balanced mainly on their fingers and the balls of their feet, though they seemed more than comfortable. They purred as their ears were rubbed, happy from the cooing attention the girls gave them.

 

“Alright you two, scat.” Kyoya said with a soft chuckle. The twins 'humph'ed at him in mild annoyance, but bounded over to their favorite couch, jumping over each other in their haste to perch on the arms of the sofa. Kaoru began to absentmindedly comb through his tail, claws easily picking out small knots and dirt, while Hikaru batted at his ears in annoyance.

 

They had a first time guest today, and were careful not to scare her too much. Kyoya always lectured them for being overly eager, arguing over who got to be pet first, who got to sit next to her. Of course, they were used to the questions by now.

 

Especially in Japan, their kind wasn't too unknown, but they were usually sold as pets. Hikaru and Kaoru were late developing, and by the time their parents realized exactly what they were, no one was willing to buy them. Too old and refusing to be separated, no one wanted to take on the responsibility. By age fourteen, their parents had had enough and disowned them. They'd been home-schooled until then, and didn't have any friends or family to go to, so they ended up on the streets. They were no better than stray cats. The two lived in an alley way for nearly a month, before a kind boy walking home from school had found them.

 

“He took us in when we had no where to go.” Kaoru said quietly, a paw swiping through his hair. “We thought he just felt bad for us.. I guess at first he did. But we were lucky enough that his parents let him keep us. Hikaru and I have been with him ever since. He was even nice enough to enroll us here, and let us join the host club!”

 

The girl in front of them, who seemed entranced by their story, finally asked, “who was he?”

 

The twins smiled at each other, before smiling at Kyoya. The Otori glanced up from his table, as if feeling the eyes on him, and smiled back when he saw the pair. The girl followed their gaze and squealed eagerly.

 

Kaoru was about to say something more when a sharp stab of heat went through his stomach. He curled in a bit uncomfortably, squirming as the feeling grew.

 

“Kaoru?” Hikaru asked hesitantly, His brother whined quietly, going ramrod straight for a single moment before launching off the armrest and toward Kyoya. “Hu.. Excuse me princess.” Hikaru said quickly before following his twin. He found him curling around Kyoya's leg, whining shakily.

 

“Kaoru? What's wrong?” Kyoya asked quietly, looking down at the obviously stricken boy. Kaoru just shook his head and whimpered. The bespectacled boy frowned and stroked his ear softly. “What's up pretty kitty?” The girls around them were cooing over the exchange, but Kyoya was too concerned to notice. Kaoru whimpered and pressed against Kyoya's leg suddenly, letting out a sigh of relief as his hips started bucking forward.

 

“Mommy! What are you _doing?!_ ” Tamaki's indignant voice snapped Kyoya out of his shocked stupor and he pressed his lips together. Shaking very slightly, he leaned down to pull Kaoru into his arms, picking him up even as he squirmed indignant.

 

“N-noooo, I wanna..” His voice trailed off in a whine. Kyoya sighed softly and bowed to his customers.

 

“I apologize for Kaoru's actions ladies. I believe the poor thing might be having his first heat.” He trailed off with another sigh.

 

“I- I am not!” Kaoru shouted at him. Kyoya huffed slightly and leveled a gaze at him. “Hush.” The slightly younger twin squirmed but said nothing as he was set on his feet. “Hikaru, take your brother to the car please.”

 

Hikaru frowned a bit, squirming slightly like his twin had been a few minutes ago. He nodded quickly and grabbed Kaoru's arm, dragging him out of the room before his own hormones could get the best of him. They got into the limo quickly, Hikaru flicking the child lock on before slamming the door. It was the only way to make sure they wouldn't go running for Kyoya and embarrass him further.

 

“Hika.. Hika please..” Kaoru whined, reaching for the door.

 

“No Kaoru, you know we can't go back in.” He said stubbornly, even as he squirmed himself. “We can't embarrass Kyo-chan in front of his friends, he'll be upset!”

 

“Bastard!” Kaoru spat at his brother with teary, almost distressed eyes. He tackled him to the floor of the limo impatiently.

 

Kyoya finally was able to leave the club room, almost sprinting to check on the twins. He was quite surprised to say the least at what he found.


End file.
